I'm a man too!
by yukaoneechan
Summary: Present for Yasaonna-chan. The crew goes to a host island, but something very interesting happen in the middle of night...


**Hey! I'm here again! Well, this is the one-shot for Yasaonna-chan's birthday! I'll make another one, but this one is inspirited on a chapter of the manga, so it will take a long time.**

**Well! Let's go! I hope you like it! Ah, I'm sorry if Luffy get a little OOC…**

**OP belongs to Oda-sensei.**

**xxx**

**I'm a man too! **

"Luffy what you're doing?"

"What do you think I am? I'm a man too, Nami…"

Xxx

The night began. Its mild calm on the Grand Line. The Mugiwara crew was anchored at an island known for being a host island (it only had a few shops and hotels for people who were traveling). It was the first island of this kind were it was so lively. The hotel where they were was facing the sea, which gave them a serene landscape of the wavy ocean. Nami couldn't sleep and she then took the opportunity to take a short stroll and visit the facilities. As she walked in the city, she thought it would be nice if they could stay there for more than a day (the log pose changed his direction in just 24 hours) and then she stopped in the front of a sauna. She gave a brief smile and decided she was going to regroup soon again. She put her clothes in the locker room, grabbed a towel and opened the door. She couldn't see a foot ahead caused by the dense smoke and she managed by instinct to find the bank. Once she was there, she let out a sigh and took a fright.

"Nami?"

She recognized the voice and started looking around to find her captain. She couldn't see anything so she decided to respond.

"Luffy? But what are you doing here?"

"I wondered to know how a sauna was like, so I entered here to see it. What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep. I had have insomnia for some time…"

She heard footsteps and suddenly felt a hand on her leg. She looked at his hand and followed the direction of the arm that supported it. Once she discovered where the owner was of his hand she might give him a punch.

"Look where you put your hand, asshole!"

"Ah! Sorry Nami... I wouldn't have put my hand… where did I put it?"

"Leg."

"Ah... sorry. I was just trying to find you, but this smoke is very dense…"

He was a little embarrassed for having put his hand on the leg of his navigator, and he thanked God that everything was too white for her see his faint blush. She had her towel around her; he could feel it when he lay a hand on her soft skin. He was going crazy, just couldn't stand looking at her, let alone, sit next to her.

"Okay. I'll leave this place and then you can enjoy your sauna. They must have some other sauna's here. This place is great, isn't it?" said Nami

"Yeah."

He just replied and realized that she stood up. He could only see a figure with a shade of orange on top. But suddenly he saw this same figure disappear into the smoke and heard a groan of pain.

"Ouch…"

"What happened, Nami?"

He ran to where he thought he saw the figure for the last time and he slipped, falling on top of a hot body.

"Luffy? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, and you?"

"Also. Not for nothing, but could you get off of me? You're heavier than you think…"

"No."

He couldn't stand it. She blushed. She didn't know what to do! Her secret love for him was visible on her cheeks.

"'N-No what?"

"I'll not get off of you."

He leaned on his arm and could see he was with his face close to her. He couldn't take it anymore.

"How so, Luffy? Please get off me…"

"No."

He began to get closer. She was no longer holding on, she vowed to herself that she wouldn't let it happen. But then the meeting of their lips came. She was ecstatic with the invasion of feelings within her what was guarded for already a long time. The same thing happened to him. He ran a hand down her back and grabbed her by the waist. He simply slid his other hand to one of her breasts. At the same instant she uttered a slight groan. She thought that it was going too far for a start, but she couldn't stand that feeling inside herself.

"Luffy what you're doing?"

"What do you think I am? I'm a man too Nami…"

He began to unwrap the towel that was the perfect cover for the curves of her body. She could see he only had a towel too, and decided to take it off. Both acted on impulse guided by the feeling they had for each other.

Xxx

When the day rose, both were exhausted. They stayed too long in the sauna, at least that's what they said to everyone. Robin seemed to realize what really happened, but no comments were heard. They would leave before the end of the afternoon, so they packed their things for their leaving. Except for Luffy and Nami, all left the hall.

"Hey." He started.

"What?" She continued.

"You're wholly beautiful, you know?"

She blushed.

"Thank you… you too…" She blushed even more.

"I love you." He said letting out a smile.

"I love you, too." She said letting out a smile and more flushed than before.

The truth of the night they spent together was just one of their secret and Robin's, who listened via an ear strategically placed near the table.

**Xxx**

**That's it! I hope you liked it! Reviews please! Yasaonna-chan, thank you to see that... I dunno why it was o_O it's just appear on the story u_u"**


End file.
